Darkness ShroudEd by Joy
by edward18
Summary: People start doing crazy things and strange things begin to happen everywhere. Can the Eds stop these problems or will the world turn to chaos?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness ShroudEd by Joy

Chapter 1: The First Victim

KRACKAM! Thunder boomed outside as the children of Peach Creek slept peacefully in the beds tonight. Every last one of them calmly snoring even the Kanker Sisters somehow. Yes everything was just right except for one thing, a bird flying through the air caring something within its genetic makeup, the ultimate weapon of doom if ever there was one. Gently it flew through a window into a farmer boy's room. Rolf simply stirred as it landed on the edge of his bed. Suddenly a dark levitating liquid began to separate itself from the bird and form into a dark figure.

There stood the infectinous short humanoid creature hunched over with its thumbs, four finger (Two fingers per hand not counting the thumbs), and arms nearly touching the floor while its head twice the size of its body looked up. Its demonic eyes which look like they had been painted, glowed red as it stared up at the bed. Eagerly the three foot high demon-like thing stood over Rolf on all fours after hopping up the sheets and lowered itself down to his body. Rolf's body became aware a bit too late as the creature fused with the boy's figure. The bird awoke a few minutes later and flew out of the room.

* * *

"Ahh…." Sarah yawned and hopped out of bed taking care to put on her slippers. "Well, nice morning, too bad it rained last night though…ah wel, great day to go swimming!" she told herself and quickly got undressed. Putting on her day clothes she decided to give Jimmy a call and see if he was up to a day of aquamarine fun. "Yes, Jimmy speaking, who is it?" the boy asked from the other end of the phone. "Hiya Jimmy!" Sarah giggled and started folding up a towel. "Oh Sarah! Hello! Um, why'd you call? Am I to come over today?" "No silly, I was just wondering if you would go with me down to the creek for a swim." "Oh sure!" Jimmy replied excitedly, "Just let me go get my stuff ready! I'll be there in about a half hour okay!" "Sure thing!" Sarah exclaimed and hung up.

Meanwhile Ed had already gotten dressed and was currently working on a monster model. "Ah, Godzilla! You truly are a masterpiece! I'll put you right next to Baron o' Bief Dip!" he exclaimed excitedly and got ready the sponge in his wall to call up his friends (From the episode where they break Ed out of groundation ). "Yeah, get me Double-d and Eddy please." Ed smiled and waited as a ringing tone began to sound. "Double-d's residence, Double-d speaking. Eddy here what's up?" the voices sounded as the two others picked up their cans and talked into them. "Yo guys! Looks like it stopped raining, huh?" Ed replied. "Sure did, boy that was one heck of a storm wasn't it?" Eddy askedas he looked through a comic in his own room that Ed had lent him. "You can say that again." Double-d's voice sounded, "I just hate how it's always muddy after a storm but nature does need to run its course. So whatcha guys wanna do?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go cycling around town, you know, maybe stop off near the candy shop?" Eddy suggested while getting his socks on. "Sure! How's about we meet in the alley in a few minutes?" Double-d told them. "Sounds good to me!" Ed replied loudly and hung up. "Then it's a date, I'll be there in a minute." Eddy told his remaining friend and hung up. "Ok see you guys in a bit." Edd said to no one and hung up himself.

* * *

"Yo dude! How's about yo join me and Nazz here for a game of football?" Kevin asked Rolf as he walked by. Rolf simply shook his head and kept on walking towards Ed's house. "Wonder what crawled up his trousers." Kevin said and then threw the ball towards Nazz.

* * *

"Hm, well Plank look at that!" Johnny told his pal as he looked at the swimming hole from a tree, "Real fine day to go for a swim huh buddy?" Just then Jimmy and Sarah arrived on the scene and happily jumped towards the water. "Might as well!" Johnny said and took off his shirt to begin swimming.

* * *

"Oh where are they?" Double-d asked himself while patting his bike seat. "Yo Double-d!" Eddy exclaimed as he rode into the path between the fences which was very popular to the kids, "Where's Ed?" "He has yet to arrive." Edd told his friend sternly, "I wonder what everyone else is up to." "Probably just staying in their houses." "Well Sarah said on the phone that she and Jimmy were going to the creek/swimming hole," Ed informed appearing from nowhere.

"Alright we're all here!" Eddy exclaimed, "Let's go!" "Oh, Eddy?" Ed asked as they rode along towards the shopping area. "What is it Ed?" "I have an idea." "Well if it's as good as your idea to go see a movie let's hear it." Eddy commanded. "Alright, after all this let's go to that factory, you know the one past the trailer park?" Ed announced. "Oh yeah, sure we can go there lumpenstien!" Eddy agreed. Double-d was just happy to be out of the house. Suddenly they saw Rolf run by so fast that he nearly overturned their bikes. "Whoa Rolfy! What's your rush!" Eddy asked riding up alongside the foreign boy. Rolf mearly looked to his side at Eddy who instantly gasped. Rolf's pupils were red. As if annoyed that Eddy just kept staring at him Rolf pulled out a pole from the sidelines and rammed it into the bike's wheel.

"WHRA!" Eddy screamed as he went flying headfirst off the moving vehicle. "Eddy!" his companions shouted as they tried to catch him. "Oh no you don't jerk!" Eddy grunted grabbing Rolf's leg as he zoomed by and managed to trip him. Double-d and Ed finally caught up to the other two and Rolf was sent tumbling along the ground quite a few times. "Eddy are you alright?" Edd asked helping his friend up. "TAKE THIS FOWL DEMON!" Ed hollered and threw Eddy's wrecked bike into Rolf's back who was, by the way, already getting up.

The blue haired child instantly spun around and leapt at the other tall boy. "Wwreoituth#$!15on435!4o3n" Rolf said as he and Ed interlocked fingers and attempted to push eachother backwards. Somehow Rolf twisted the strong Ed's hand around and slammed his fist into his face. Ed was shot back at an immense speed and broke through a few fences. He then took off once again towards his destination. "Did someone get the gravy on the toast?" Ed asked dazed as he got back up. "Man, we need to find out what is up with Rolf!" Eddy announced. "Agreed! This is definitely not normal, even for someone of his personality." Double-d added, "Boys hop on we're taking a road trip!"

* * *

A few unseen eletrical outlets could be seen beneath the first layer of sand in the swimming hole's if someone could see through object. These electrical outlets led directly toward the cul-de-sac defense systems. Johnny, Sarah, Jimmy, and now Kevin and Nazz were swimming and fooling around everywhere near the water. If a spark were to be sent through there all the kids would likely be annihilated.

* * *

Rolf was by now running faster than a motorcycle in the wide open field. In the distance the trailer park could be seen as well as Ed's house in back of that. But Rolf wasn't heading towards either of them, instead he seemed to be heading towards the factory. "The Factory!" they all exclaimed at the same time. "If he gets in there with whatever's going on inside his body he could likely annihilate the whole cul-de-sac! Cause that has-" "The Peach Creek Defense Systems!" Eddy finished, "Ed full power!" "Roger!" Ed told him and sucked in a mouth full of air. Within a few seconds his breath was blowing them very quickly across the field enough to almost catch up with Rolf. "We got him!" Double-d exclaimed with a smirk as he lined up their paths.

Thump! With one high jump Rolf was on the back of their bike and struggling to push Eddy's head into one of the wheels. "Wy wn't eu weve mea awnone?" Rolf barked in a deformed voice his eyes stare straight into Eddy's frightening the shorter boy, "Stae owta da wae!" WHAM! Ed bashed his fist right into Rolf's jaw almost snapping it in two. "WRAHH!" Rolf cried demonically and slammed his foot into the middle of the bike breaking it in half. Ed and Eddy tumbled backwards losing acceleration quickly.

Meanwhile Rolf was still sliding along rather quickly with Double-d in the seat. "Syonara!" the foreign boy yelled actually forming coherent words before leaping high off the bike leaving the smart ed to speed towards his doom at the wall of the factory. Luckily Edd managed to sidesomersault off the one wheeled contraption before he had time to crash up. That didn't stop Rolf though, who had landed on the second floor of the factory and ran inside not even bothering to open the door. "Well," Double-d sighed in a mixture of fear and distress, "looks like I have to stop this!"

* * *

"Did you see that Ed! Rolf just smashed the back in half with no effort at all! And now Double-d's going into the factory alone, Ed come on!" Eddy commanded and the two took off toward the structure.

Rolf's eyes darted around with an expressionless face looking for something. "Wer is it?" he hissed as his pupils got extremely big allowing more light into them to make out the dull features of the factory's insides in the dim light. "Stop Rolf!" Double-d ordered arriving in a freight elevator, "You are obviously unwell, we need to get you to a hospital, you don't know what you are doing!" "O, I no exaktle wat I am doin, but u ar rite, Rolf does not no." he replied in his disfigured voice. "What! What do you mean Rolf doesn't know? You are him!" Double-d burst out approaching him further. "U no nothin, an u ar ded rong!" With that Rolf leapt at Edd, his footed pointed at his face. "AHH!"

* * *

"Double-d, we're here! Oh man I sure hope we're not too late!" Eddy exclaimed, "Man this place still gives me the creeps, especially what happened when the blackout occurred (My other fanfic: Blackout)." "Eddy, Double-d must've gone after Rolf! I'm heading up there!" Ed informed Eddy and began to hop on various objects up to the second floor. "Um….okay, what about me?" Eddy thought to himself, "Well I could always look at some things on these here computers." Eddy flipped on a screen and saw a layout of the cul-de-sac and everything within a fifty mile radius of it. "Holy crap!" the boy exclaimed as he saw how some things were connected, "It doesn't take a genius to figure this out, all these wires and stuff flow right underneath the cul-de-sac! If a power surge goes off here it affects the whole area!" Quickly Eddy flipped on a communicator and shouted into it, "Ed, the cords for this place run under the cul-de-sac, if the cords get shocked or anything it affects everything else!" Thinking at these words Ed remembered his sister went to the Swimming Hole. "Sarah's at the swimming hole!" the dumb one cried and leapt up through the freight elevator.

WHAM! Rolf was thrown back a bit by the strong boy, but still managed to keep his balance. Ed spotted Double-d who the foreign boy eagerly picked up and ran towards some generators. "NO!" Ed shouted and chased after him. He jumped and grabbed ahold of Rolf's leg causing him to trip and throw Double-d a bit away. "You Me NOW!" Ed cried and threw himself at his opponent. Rolf did the same and they grabbed eachother's throats in midair. Still wearing the emotionless face Rolf rocked Ed back and forth while his opponent's grip had no affect at all on him. "What are you!" Ed croaked. "A Rovado." Rolf replied as Ed's eyes began to bulge, "An I doo not hav tim fer the lieks of u!"

* * *

"Yo Ed? Are you still there!" Eddy asked hesitantly over the intercom, "Big guy? Oh great if you don't respond I'm comin after you!" A few minutes passed and still no answer. "Fine be that way, I'm comin!" Eddy rushed up the steps to the second floor and found both of his friends lying on the ground with Rolf approaching a set of generators. "GUYS!" Rolf probably knew that Eddy would be no problem whatsoever and continued towards the generators. In one swoop of his leg he snapped an electric cord out the wall and threw it into one of the generators.

KRZAP! Electricity immediately escaped from the cord and shot through wires toward the Swimming Hole. At that instant Double-d woke up and realized what was going on. "Eddy you read me that generator's label, I'll see if I can shut off the path of the electricity!" he commanded hopping over the railing into the computer seat below and bringing up the scematics for Peach Creek. The short leader immediately ran over to the generator and said, "45201!" "Okay!" Double-d responded and began to type rapidly.

"What the!" Eddy asked himself as he saw Rolf crumple to the floor while holding his hands to his head. A dark hunched over figure with two points at the back of its head seemed to grow from Rolf's side and detach itself from the boy. It opened its blood red eyes and spotted its next victim, Eddy. "Wait a minute, you're the Rovado aren't you!" the leader of the eds suddenly realised and dodged the creature's tackle, "Well, boy, I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Oh come on! There!" Double-d said to himself hesitantly. He had finally found the point the electricity was at and had managed to issue a command to send to current right back into the generator. "Eddy! I've sent the electricity back to the generator, get away from it!" Double-d however did not know what his friend was up against. Currently the Rovado was trying to fuse into Eddy's head and was being partly successful. Ed dove at Rolf and knocked him away from the generator, then grabbed Eddy and the Rovado in different hands and began to pull them apart. "Ahh!" Eddy yelled as the Rovado and him seperated. "Abosrb this!" Ed ordered at the creature hatefully and threw it into the generator.

Ed grabbed Eddy and Rolf and jumped off the platform just as the generator exploded vaporizing the short creature upon impact. "Well, that's over!" Edd sighed as he rested in his seat. Boy was he mistaken, it was anything but over. Beyond anyplace anyone in Peach Creek could ever begin to imagine, forces of great power were watching and plotting for the day when they might put their plans into action. As for now though, the eds had been labeled as targets, real threats.

* * *

Well I hope everyone liked the introduction pilot episode of sort. This story will take the eds across their world and maybe some others. There will be more Rovados and much more adventure. So see ya all later

* * *


	2. Targeted

Chapter 2: Targeted 

"Hey Double-d?" Ed asked his smart friend after putting down a comic, "Remember what happened with Rolf?" "Yeah, why?" His companion asked back, "What about it?" "Remember that thing me and Eddy said came out of Rolf and attacked us?" "Yes, ed that was last week…" "What was it?" "Um…" Double-d pondered this for a moment, "Well nothing in history that I have researched about has matched a definition even close to that other than demons and things like that. So I can't really tell you." "Oh really?" Eddy said as he sat down into Ed's basement armchair, "Well we didn't make it up! That thing really tried to fuse with me! And Rolf told Lumpy here that he didn't recall anything from that day." "I'm not saying you did," Edd sighed to himself, "All I am saying is that I couldn't figure out what it is."

* * *

A car hummed along a street near Peach Creek forest softly. The driver was looking through his mirror with his green eyes at the deer in back that he had just shot. "What a prize!" he exclaimed to himself heartily. WHAM! "What the!" he cried in alarm as the front end of his car smashed into bits from something landing on it. The man rushed out of the car and looked at the huge crater in the front of the car. "Grrr!" came a deadly noise from the back end of the vehicle. "Okay, who or what are you!" 

The dead deer trotted out of the trunk and looked at its killer with red eyes. "What on earth!" he exclaimed and raised his rifle firing through the undead creatures forehead straight through its brain. "GREEE!" it cried and charged at him. RIP! The deer's horns slashed at the hunter's clothing and into his skin. "Ahhh!" he screamed as he slammed into a tree. The deer trotted back to the car and died again as a black levitating liquid melted into the vehicle's figure and started up. At high speed the vehicle sped off at top speed about 50 miles away from the cul-de-sac. As the car disappeared into the horizon the hunter woke back up, cocked his gun, and opened his eyes. They were blood red.

* * *

"Come on buddy, I'll race ya to the house!" Johnny called to his friend, Plank, as he ran past the playground. Jimmy and Sarah were having a nice time making sand castles at the sand box while Rolf and Kevin tossed a football around. Nazz meanwhile was at home watching TV when all of a sudden a news report interrupted her exercising program. "This just in!" the newswoman cried in alarm, "a red convertible has been seen speeding down random streets and from what many people have reported not seeing a driver in the vehicle! So far a total number of seven kids and four adults have been hit, be on the lookout! It has last been seen heading for a nearby neighbohood only thirty minutes off with the speed that it has been going! I repea-AHH!" The car zoomed by and foretunately the woman leapt onto the side of her van allowing the car to just hit the butt of her skirt. "Whoa!" the cameraman exclaimed as the woman's clothes swirled about, "That car really didn't have a driver!" 

"What on earth!" Nazz cried and looked at the map that had been put up, "That's our neighborhood!" The child rushed outside towards the playground to warn the others about the urgent news. "Guys!" she cried catching everyone's attention at the loudness of her voice, "A car's comin towards Peach Creek! It'll probably run us down!" "What!" Kevin shouted back dropping the pigskin, "Alright everyone, into your houses!" Panic swept over everyone and they all began to run everywhere eventually crowded into Jimmy's house.

* * *

"So what should we do today?" Eddy asked his two pals in a state of boredom. "I'm going outside to see what the others are doing Eddy." Double-d told him before heading up the stairs and outside into the fresh air. "Me too Eddy!" Ed exclaimed and jumped through the basement window. "Hey guys wait for me!" their leader whined and rushed up the stairs. 

"Ah, what a nice day, wonder where everyone is." Double-d said to himself as he walked past Kevin's house and looked towards the playground, "It's really too bad Eddy lives next door to Kevin." A newspaper flew across the road catching up wind and twirling around the genius. As always the grownups were for some reason or another doing who knows what. "Oy, what a dull day, at least the wheather's nice."

* * *

VVVROOOMM! The car accelerated even faster picking up much dust in its way. "Mommy look at thaaaaaaahhhhh!" WHAM! The car hit a kid and sent her flying across the road into a field of flowers. The car didn't care who got hit, nothing was going to stop it from reaching what it needed to. KRASH! The speeding vehicle burst through a department store and shot out the other side detecting a shortcut. About five people were thrown into various counters and shelves by getting hit. 

By now about two squads of police troops were on its trail attempting to stop it. Nothing they did worked, though, they shot at the driver seat but nothing happened. They tried to pop the tires but the car somehow kept friction with the rubber cylinders off. They even attempted firing bombs at it but it just ran straight through them. Nothing was going to stop this.

* * *

"Yodoleheyodeleheyodelehehoo!" Ed yodeled trying to contact anyone that could hear him, "Anyone out there?" "Ed, just top it! You're giving me a headache!" Eddy complained and hit his dumb friend irritably, "And now Double-d's apparently run off!" "Ah well," Ed told his buddy, "Ya still got me!" "boy am I lucky, come on let's go search in the forest." They hurriedly charged into the forest and took off looking for their brainy companion. 

"Double-d!" Ed hollered at the top of his lungs unsuccesful, "I can't find him Eddy!" "Hey Ed, take five and look at this, a perfect view of the cul-de-sac and Double-d!" Eddy replied gleefully, "This place would make the perfect hideout and we can see everything from it." "Where's everyone else?" Ed asked simply, "I mean it is the perfect day." "That," Eddy replied with a shrug of the shoulder, "I couldn't tell ya."

* * *

SHRIII! The tires of the car screeched as it skidded nearly on its side and rumbling through the construction site. BLAM! Johnny's house was smashed to bits as the vehicle tore through it without exploding. "What the!" Double-d exclaimed looking at the vessel of doom charging straight at him, "Don't kill me!" THWUMP! Edd landed headfirst in the seat of the convertible after being hit. "Help ME!" the car drove off towards a cliff (It's something AKA would do just put a random cliff somewhere). 

"Eddy!" Ed cried, "They took Double-d!" "No duh lumpy! Come on!" The two sped off after the car. "Get on your new hoverboard Double-d designed for you!" Eddy commanded and they both hopped on their own ones. FWOOM! Rockets immediately propelled the devices forward and they went way over the speed limit through the forest. "Hey Eddy?" "Yeah Ed?" "Bet I can beat you there!" "You're on!" Faster and faster they went using tricks from their one skateboard scam to avoid crashing sometimes. The car was insight by now and about to fall over the cliff from Boohawhaw!

"There it is Eddy!" Ed exclaimed and sped towards it at top speed. KRASHA! The strong Ed succefully ripped Double-d from the seat and flew back towards Eddy as the vehicle went over the cliff. BOOM! It was gone in a flash of bright fire. "Phew that was some expirience huh?" Eddy asked gliding over to his friends. "Sur was…" Edd moaned and looked up at the other two.

"Double-d! Your eyes are red with black circles around them!" Ed exclaimed remembering Rolf, "This all happened because of a rovado Eddy!" At that instant Double-d jumped out of Ed's hand and drop kicked him off his board. "OK buddy! Get outta my friend!" Eddy exclaimed and charged forth on his board. Somehow the rovado possesed Double-d instantly mastered how to use the board and dove straight into the other boys stomach with it. "AH!" Eddy screamed as he dropped to the ground feet below. "I gotcha Eddy!" Ed exclaimed and caught his friend.

"That sly rovado!" the leader cried in anger, "How dare they take over our brains!" "Hehehehe," Double-d laughed to himself, "How folish u humans ar. Tru that u boys ar our mane thret, but mite as wel hav fun!" FWOOSH! He rocketed off at an amazing speed toward the cul-de-sac laughing maniacally to himself. "Oh yeah! Take this demon!" Ed hollered, picked up his board, threw it like a boomerang at the other one. BAM! "Bullseye…"

* * *

About a mile away the rovado slithered out of Double-d's unconcious body and jumped off towards the hoverboard. "Not so fast!" Double-d exclaimed getting up, "Eat electricity!" BRZAAPPP! If the rovado could it would have let out a huge scream as the tazer gun connected with its back. Its red pupils went extremely small and it began to writher around on the ground in pain. "Let's see how you like 3000 volts!" the boy said and turned it higher. CRWOOSHH! The imp-like being became a huge swirling ball of blackness and finally disappeared. 

"Phew!" Double-d sighed and sat up, "What excitement!"

* * *

"Come on Ed I think he went this way!" Eddy commanded as they burst through the jungle-like terrain. BOOF! Eddy ran straight into someone's extended arm. Raising an axe the hunter nearly took Eddy's head off. "What the heck's your problem buddy!" the short leader asked angrily. "U di!" the man simpl replied and charged at them with his slicing tool pulled back. WHAM! Ed ducked allowing the blade to slice into a tree trunck. "Eddy his eyes are red!" Ed cried and slammed his foot into the back of the hunter's neck. CRACK! It snapped and he fell to the ground in a dead state. "Did I…kill…him?" he asked worringly until something began to happen. 

The hunter's neck began to crackle a bit and with a sick mushy crack brought itself back together and he got back up looking at the strong boy with hatred. WHAM! Ed was thrown backwards and smashed through a tree by the man's fist. He then turned to Eddy and threw his axe at him. "WHOA!" he cried as he ducked just barely letting the axe skim his head, "Take this!" Eddy rushed forward and uppercutted the possesed man in the chin. He simply grabbed the boy and threw him into a different tree than his friend.

Not all was finished though and he began to trudge towards where Ed lay. As he stepped over him a net of electricity began to connect his hands together and burn the tips of his clothes. "Ah!" Ed gasped as he regained conciousness began to get up, "Stay back!" The hunter, obviously irritated, pinned the boy down with his electricity and he began to stutter and jerk about. "Had enof human?" the hunter asked playfully increasing the pain even more. "AHH!" Ed cried and began convulsing. "Hey demon!" Double-d shouted from above on his board, "Take this!"

BRZZAPPP! The tazer hit the hunter and Edd turned it up to 5000 volts. "WRAHH!" the man cried in agony clutching his side and head. The Rovado trickled out of the man's body and leapt into a tree. Immediately the huge plant smashed its branches at the eds. Ed grabbed a branch as it swung at him and Eddy jumped on it. Avoiding the other branches the leader of the eds took Double-d's taver gun and ran into a hole in the tree. BRZAAPPP! The tree nearly exploded as the rovado leapt out.

"Finish it!" Eddy commanded and Ed let the branch go hitting the rovado into smoke from all the damage it had taken. "Finally…" Double-d sighed and sat down on the ground.

* * *

"This just in," the neswoman said with her hair all ruffled up, "The car has sped off a cliff and exploded, but investigators are still trying to figure out how the car could operate with no driver, but for now let's just be glad it's all over folks." "I guess it's safe to go back outside then." Kevin told the others and they headed back out to the playground nervously.

* * *

Nearby in the woods a few miles away lay the metal rings spinning around and around never stopping, constantly aligning with different things. The rings finally aligned with eachother making the shape of the solar system in the inscriptions. There was a bright flash of light and the rovado stood up and looked around. It headed towards a nearby school, its eyes wide open and searching. "Eliminate the targets." Were the words implanted into its mind, "And anything that gets in the way." It quietly crept off and the rings began to spin again.

* * *

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter nad got a real kick out of it. So now you see how the rovados get to earth and that they can be contagious under certain conditions. Anyways here's a preview for the next Chapter 

Preview:

"Come on guys!" Eddy exclaimed as he rushed through the school's corridors, "we're gonna be late for class!" "Just wait a second Eddy!" Double-d panted. Ed picked up his friend and kept on chasing after Eddy until…THUMP! Eddy was kicked to the ground by the heroic Captain Melon Head. "Scam, it's time to finish you for good, and you lackeys!" "Say wha-" BAM! Splinter hit Eddy's chin with much force.

So yeah...really hoped you all enjoyed it and I will be back for more. Also I'm currently working mostly on this, Captain Melon Head, and the Destro series. So, see ya around


End file.
